


More than it shows

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorders, Force-Feeding, M/M, Mario has problems, Mental Health Issues, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario has trouble with his weight and those around him just don't seem to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Mario pulled out his phone and flicked through some of the comments on his instagram account. A few fan girls saying how cute he looked, some BVB fans calling him a traitor or a Judas but most of them were hateful, hurtful comments about his weight.

Mario pulled himself out of bed and looked in the mirror. He sighed as he pulled of his pyjama shirt and dropped his cotton shorts, leaving him standing in his boxer shorts.

He sighed as he finally looked into the reflection, his big awful body looking back at him. He had never realized how awful he had become over the last couple of years. It seems the fans were the first to notice him.

Mario forced a smile as Marco walked out of the shower. His body having water droplets running down his body. Mario forced himself to look away from Marco's elegant neck and glanced down at Marco's skinny waist. It only made Mario feel worse.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast cutie?" Marco said with a hard slap onto Mario's ass. He looked so sexy only wearing his boxer shorts. Marco wanted to make him the best breakfast on the world, like he did most mornings on their days off.  

Mario opened his mouth and wanted to scream out yes, Marco made him the best breakfast but people never lost weight by eating fried breakfast food and Mario made it his ambition to lose a stone or two. "No thank you, Marco"

"Why not?" Marco asked with  pout "I always make you breakfast on our days off, you love my fried bacon sandwiches with a fried egg and fried bread on the side.

Mario winced, he so wanted to give and say yes. Once he took another look in the mirror, his mind was set. "I'm not hungry"

"Well ok darling" Marco said cocking his head to one side. Mario never turned down his breakfast. "Are you feeling ok?"

Mario nodded and pulled out his training kit from his wardrobe and started to pull it on. "I'm going to the gym for a few hours"

"You are going to the gym?" Marco just couldn't hide the shock from his voice. "It's a Sunday morning, you are turning down my breakfast and now you are working out?" Marco chuckled. "Wow Mario, you really are surprising sometimes.

Marco's words really hurt but Mario forced himself not to cry. "Yeah, I guess i'm not feeling up to fried foods this morning" Mario shrugged and headed down stairs to find his weights.

"Work hard my chubby little baby" Marco said while pinching Mario's cheek. "You are so cute do you know that?"

Mario shivered and walked into the gym where he instantly started to run on the treadmill. The more the sweat poured down Mario's face the worse he started to feel. Working out without eating is the worst possible thing.

After Mario had been working out for about an hour and half, Marco walked into the room with a plateful of sandwiches and a bottle of water. "I'll just leave these here for when you are ready baby" Marco said while placing the food on a stool then leaving the room.

Mario stopped what he was doing as soon as Marco left and inspected the sandwiches. Mario grimaced they looked awful and for once in his life Mario is glaf that Marco is a lousy cook and scraped the sandwiches into the bin. Pushing the rest of the rubbish to the top so Marco wouldn't see.

Marco chugged down the cup of water and got back to work, feeling a little better from the sudden hydration. Mario managed to work out for a few more hours until his aching legs just couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't you think you are pushing yourself a little too hard?" Marco said while leaning against the door frame. "It's your day off after all, why don't you relax with me in front of the tv?" Marco held up a bag. "I've brought your favourite food, pretzels"  

Mario sighed why the hell is Marco buying his favourite foods on the day he decided to give up eating, why is the world so unfair? "Sure" Mario forced another smile. "I'm just going to shower first"

Mario pulled off his sweaty tracksuit and tossed it into the clothing hamper and climbed into the shower. He sighed happily from the feeling of the cold water running down his red hot skin. Mario sponged himself using his expensive soap then climbed out. He couldn't bear to look at his horrible fat body any longer and pulled on a fresh pair of pyjamas.

Mario found Marco snuggled up on the sofa and slipped in at the side of him. Marco handed Mario a pretzel and he so badly wanted to eat it but when the older man wasn't looking he slipped it down the side of the sofa, he would clean it up tomorrow when Marco goes home.

"You ate that fast" Marco squeezed Mario's cheeks once again, all most to the point where it started to hurt. "My chubby baby really does love his food"

Mario just couldn't take it anymore and pulled himself up from where he sat on the sofa. "It's bad enough that all the fans are calling me fat but when my own boyfriend is it's just ridicules"

Mario ran upstairs without waiting for Marco to follow him and locked himself in the bathroom with sigh. He hadn't eaten anything all day and he still feels fat and awful. Mario had his back pressed to the door and looked up, the toilet right across from him, he had an idea.

With shaky legs Mario pulled himself up from the floor and headed over to the toilet, bending down over it Mario thrust the fingers to the back of his throat and not stopping until something finally came up.

Mario hadn't eaten all day so the only thing that came up is water but at least that isn't stopping in his stomach making him bloated anymore. Mario breathed a sigh of relief.

He would concur food or he would die trying.   


	2. Chapter 2

The past week had been pretty hard, why is it when you are avoiding foods most people seem to cook your favourite things? He had avoided food whenever possible and when the situation arise, he ate the food then threw it back up straight away.

"Why aren't you getting any skinner" Mario snapped at his reflection. The truth is, Mario is losing weight and muscle mass but the most dangerous thing is, he didn't see it. All Mario saw is a big fat elephant in the mirror.

"Mario, will you leave the mirror for five minutes, you vain little baby" Marco joked but he reached out and gave Mario's cheek a little pitch, which only meant Mario had to lose more weight.

"Sorry" Mario mumbled, looking down at his feet. He found it hard to make eye contact with anyone these days and if Mario is totally honest with himself he feels a little bad that Marco hasn't noticed his struggle.

"Come on darling, let's go get something to eat" Marco took Mario by the wrist and started to pull him out of the room, only for Alex to stop him in his tracks.  "What's wrong?"

"I'm not hungry that's all" Mario lied, his stomach rumbled but the voices inside his head told him not to eat anything. Food means fat and fat means ugly. All the words circled around Mario's brain.

"You are never hungry" Marco snapped, having no idea what's going on Mario's mind right now. "Are you sure you are ok? I'm not sure i've seen you eat at all this week"

Mario nodded "I'm fine Marco but if you like, I will have some soup or something" He didn't particularly want anything but he found liquid the easiest to throw back up.

"That's it" Marco cooed ruffling Mario's hair. "I know my cute little boy couldn't really turn down food, you love it don't you?" Mario bit his lip to stop a wince escaping.

Mario followed Marco down the stairs but parted to go into the living room once Marco headed towards the kitchen. The kitchen has too many temptations, even the fruit has too many calories.

Mario stood up and pulled the scales out of the cabinet and stood on them. He had lost 5lbs in a week which seemed to only anger Mario even more, if he's lost weight, why does he still look fat?"

"I fucking you, why won't you just fucking go away" Mario screaming forgetting Marco is only in the kitchen. He squeezed hard on the piece of skin, he had pulled away from his stomach. "I wish I could just cut you off" Mario kicked the scales back under the cabinet, causing a loud crashing noise though out the living room.

"Mario" Marco screamed running into the living room. "I heard screaming then a loud crash is everything ok?" Marco raised an eyebrow once he found Mario stood in the middle of the living room with a very sheepish expression on his face.

"I saw a spider" Mario looked at the floor, Marco can read Mario's lies like a open book and would sense something is wrong.

Marco chuckled loudly, the older one is laughing so hard that he clutched the end of the chair arm to stop him collapsing into a giggling mess in the middle of the floor. "Oh god Mario, a spider. Only someone like you can cause so much fuss by a spider"

"Won't your food burn" Mario said to avoid Marco taking the piss out of him any longer. Mario knows Marco is joking but he's in no mood of any of that. When did he become to miserable anyway?

Marco left the room without another word and returned a little while later with a tray which had a bowl of tomato soup on. Marco placed the tray onto Mario's lap then sat down at the side of him with a sandwich.

Mario stared at the liquid for a while, he felt guilty Marco has gone to all this trouble and he's only going to throw it up in the end. He just stirred his spoon around the bowl then eventually took a spoon full.

Mario did everything in his power to stop himself vomiting, right there and then but he took deep breaths and even managed a second spoonful. He had gotten about half way down the bowl before he just couldn't take anymore if it.

"Thank you Marco" Mario smiled in his boyfriends direction. "It tasted amazing" Marco smiled at Mario but it soon turned into a frown once he realized how much of it was actually left in the bowl.

"You've hardly touched it Mario" Marco snapped. "I made that by myself, you could have at least tried to finish it off. You usually love my cooking.

"I'm sorry" Mario said while pulling himself up from the sofa. "I have to pee" Mario ran to the bathroom as quickly as he could, he made it just in time. Mario hutched up over the toilet bowl and the red liquid came spewing back up. A wave of relief washed over Mario.

Once Mario had gotten up everything that remained in his stomach, he settled back against the bathroom door and hugged his knees against his chest tightly and let the tears fall from his eyes. Mario hated Marco shouting at him more than anything in the world.

"Mario? What are you doing in there?" Marco banged loudly on the door. Mario gasped and sucked in a deep breath.

"Nothing" Was his only reply. "What else could he say?"

"Please come out and talk to me, i'm sorry I shouted at you and I can tell you've been crying" Marco sighed. "Come on sweetheart, I want to hug you"

Marco sucked in one last breath and pulled open the bathroom, his arms spread wide and Mario ran into them, feeling all the love and warmth of his boyfriend, who held him there just rocking him.

Mario loved the feeling of been held by his boyfriend and for now the fears are away from him.    


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally abandoned this work, and my mental health's been deteriorating. Mario's problems are based on mine, and in some way writing this makes me feel a little better. 
> 
> I chose Mario to have an eating disorder, because people often calls him fat... Words damage people, be careful what you say. 
> 
> I apologize (I don't know if this word is right XD) for the long wait.
> 
> Much love Isabella xox 
> 
> PS: !! In this chapter Marco tries to force feed Mario, he's not doing it to be cruel, he doesn't understand and thinks he's doing it to help Mario !!!

Not only had Marco noticed a change in Mario's behaviour but, he had a phone call from Robert Lewandowski this morning. The doctor said Mario had lost a lot of weight, Marco had noticed of course. He's been throwing up a lot, and fainted quite a few times. Pep is sending him home, and Marco is determined to get to the bottom of this.

Marco notices everything as soon as Mario walks through the front door, he looks completely exhausted. His cheek bones are sharp, and sticking out of his face, nothing like his cute chubby cheeks. His face is worn thin, he has huge bags under his eyes, and looks a lot older.

"Can we talk Mario." Marco doesn't take no for an answer, he grips Mario tightly by the wrist and drags him into the kitchen, and pushes him down onto the dining chair.

"Marco what's wrong?" Mario grimaces looking at the plate of food on the table, even the sight of it makes him want to be sick. The sad thing is pepper corn steak used to be Mario's favourite food. "You cooked for me?" Mario mocks being delighted.

"You've lost so much weight Mario." Marco pushes the plate of food in front of Mario's face. "I made your favourite food, and please you need to eat for me. I'm worried about you."

Marco sits at the opposite end of the table. Mario picks up his fork, and starts pushing a tiny piece of steak around. Mario can't eat this, it's got to the point where everything he consumes, comes straight back up. Marco raises an eyebrow.

A smile appears on Marco's face,  once Mario brings the steak up to his lips. His hands start to shake. "I can't eat it Marco." Mario starts to cry. "I just can't, i'm not hungry."

"Mario." Marco starts to cry, and jumps up from his seat, wrapping his arms around Mario's very bony bed. "I'm worried about you, I haven't see you eat for weeks, and you've lost so much weight." The tears dripping down Marco's face, breaks Mario's heart.

"I'm fat Marco." Mario squeezes the skin on his stomach. "Look at me, look at the comments I get on twitter, and instagram." Mario presses his head against Marco's body, allowing the older one to stroke his hair.

"I don't want you to die Mario." Marco says honestly, and takes the fork into his hand, and bring the piece of steak up to Mario's lips. "Eat it Mario." Mario keeps his mouth firmly shut, and shakes his head. "Do it for me Mario, you can't starve yourself to death."

"I do-" Mario starts, but is cut off by Marco forcing the food into Mario's mouth. He felt bad as soon as he did, and he knows he shouldn't have done it, but the worry took over completely.   

Mario heaves instantly, and jumps up out of his seat. In the end he doesn't make it into the bathroom, and vomits all over the floor in the wall. He just sits there, his back pressed against the wall, totally exhausted. He starts to cry.

"Sunny? I'm so sorry." Marco avoids the vomit on the floor, and sinks down next to Mario. "I shouldn't have done that, but i'm just so worried about you. I don't know what else I can do."

Mario doesn't say anything, but he does lean back into Marco's touch, and lets himself be held in gentle arms. Marco can feel everyone of Mario's bones, and before he was always soft and curvy. Mario doesn't dress in front of him anymore, and they never have sex.

"Marco? Why do you waste your time with a fatty like me? I see all the reports of how cute you and Pierre are, both Erik and Robert like you, but you choose to stay with me." Mario bites his lip, and looks down at the floor, avoiding Marco's gaze.

"How cute me and Pierre are? He's just my bro Mario, he's not gay, and even if he was, I only have eyes for you. Same goes for Robert, and Erik. Why would I want to be with them, when I have you here at home."

"Because look at their bodies Marco, they are perfect, while i'm small and fat. They are all tall, and sexy with perfect abs." Marco snaps. "Pierre is sassy, Erik is a cute little puppy, and Robert is sexy as hell. What am I Marco? fucking nothing."

Marco sucks in a deep breath, and tilts Mario's chin, forcing the younger one to give him eye contact. "You are you, so very beautiful, and shy. Yet you have the most caring personality. Everyone else can see it Mario, everyone but you."

"Come on." Marco takes Mario into his arms, he'll clean up the vomit later, and carries Mario up into the bedroom. "Look in the mirror Mario." Mario winces, and starts to cry. "See, can you see how dangerously thin you are?"

"No." Mario grips more of his stomach. "I haven't lost any weight at all, I tried so hard, and I couldn't even do it, i'm such a failure." Marco looks at Mario in complete disbelief. _Did he just call himself fat, when a skeleton is staring back at him?_

"What am I going to do with you Mario, i'm really at the end of my tether." Marco stamps his feet like a petulant little child. "You are not fat Mario, I don't know what it is you are seeing in the mirror, but it's not fucking you." Marco didn't mean to get angry.

Mario shuffles away from him, and curls himself up into a ball next to the bed, blocking out the word. He doesn't need another lecture, he needs to be held and told he's loved. "Are you going to leave me?" Mario eventually croaks, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Of course not." Marco's voice softens, and he takes Marco into his arms. "I know you can't help it Mario, I just don't know what to do with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably end up being longer than 5 chapters, but we'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introduction so don't worry if you think the first chapter is boring, it will be getting more exciting over the next chapters.


End file.
